


Whirling Snow

by octopus_fool



Series: Yuletide Cheer [13]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Family, Femslash Friday, Fluff, Getting Together, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_fool/pseuds/octopus_fool
Summary: Primula can feel that it is going to snow.





	Whirling Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 7 of [Arda Advent](http://ardaprompts.tumblr.com/post/180626386876/join-me-in-creating-wintery-fanworks-about), the prompt was "whirling snow".

“Is everything alright?” Lobelia asked. “You seem a little nervous.”

Primula had been fidgeting on her seat for as long as they had been in Brandy Hall and Lobelia just hoped that she wasn’t regretting bringing her friend along to meet her family.

Primula looked at her and grinned. “Perfectly fine.” She leaned closer to whisper in Lobelia’s ear. “I just think it is going to snow later.”

“You can tell that?”

“Yes, but don’t tell anyone. They’d say I’m indispensible for the family and that would be it with the freedom I have now. I definitely wouldn’t be able to see you as often as I do now.” 

She grinned at Lobelia and Lobelia smiled back. She really wouldn’t want that, there would be something missing from her life if she couldn’t spend as much time with Primula as she had in the past couple of months. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Dinodas asked. “Care to let me in on the secret?”

“Oh, never mind us,” Primula answered, lobbing a pastry at him. “I was just making sure that Lobelia is aware of how much your nose resembles a potato.”

“Well, and you know how everyone always remarks on how strikingly similar we look, dearest sister,” Dinodas retorted, dodging the pastry, which hit an unassuming Amaranth instead.

Amaranth was not about to let it go. She had better aim than her brother and sister and the beans she flicked at them hit them squarely on the forehead. Only their mother’s fist thudding onto the table prevented a fully blown food fight. Once again, Lobelia could only watch in amazement at how differently things were handled here compared to her family, where proper behaviour was everything.

 

“Let’s go outside, I think it just started snowing,” Primula whispered in Lobelia’s ear. “And they are about to start the annual Yuletide argument about whether they should build to the north of Brandy Hall or to the south.”

“I didn’t notice any hills in either direction when we came here,” Lobelia said doubtfully. “Are they talking about houses?”

Primula laughed. “Yes, they are talking about houses. All parts of Brandy Hill are already full of smials, so they have to look for alternatives.”

“That doesn’t sound terribly comfortable,” Lobelia said.

“Well, there are plenty of voices that prefer using the next hill over towards Crickhollow, even though that is a bit of a walk.”

“That’s altogether too far away,” Primula’s uncle Orgulas said, having overheard them. “We need to switch to houses, or expand the hill with sand from the river.”

“That’s completely unrealistic,” Dinodas objected. “Which of the windows do you want to fill up with sand?” 

Primula rolled her eyes. “Oh no, and now we’ve started it,” she whispered to Primula. “Come on, we really should go now.”

“Go where?” Amaranth asked. 

“I want to show Lobelia the spots all of you are going to be discussing for the next hour and a half. Otherwise, she won’t just be bored to death, she also won’t have any idea what you are even talking about.”

Amaranth laughed. “I know an excuse when I hear one. But go on, perhaps you’ll gain new insight on the matter and figure out a way to settle the whole argument.”

“Just don’t lock us out,” Primula said and Lobelia wondered once again about the strange habits of Bucklanders.

Primula and Lobelia quickly pulled on their jackets and scarves and fled before anyone could try to rope them into the discussion. 

 

The door fell closed behind them and shut out the noise of the Brandybucks arguing. The fresh air was cold against their faces. In the distance, they could see the lights of Bucklebury twinkling between the hills and down the slope and behind some willows, they could see the Brandywine as a lighter band within the darkness.

Primula looked at the sky and wrinkled her forehead. “It’s not snowing. I was so sure it had started to snow. But I think being out here is still better than listening to their argument in there, even without snow. Unless you want to go back inside?”

Lobelia shook her head. “No, I’d much rather be out here with you.”

Primula grinned that grin that seemed to be reserved just for Lobelia. “Good. What do you want to do then? Shall we really look at the potential building sites, or shall we just take a walk, perhaps down to the river?”

“Let’s just take a walk to the river, as long as we don’t go too close to it.” Lobelia hadn’t particularly liked the experience of crossing the river on the ferry. 

Suddenly, Lobelia held out the palm of her hand. After a moment of looking at it intensely, she grinned. 

“You were right, it’s starting to snow! I just had a snowflake.” She pointed out a small wet spot to Primula. “There, another one!”

Primula also held out a hand and it wasn’t long before a snowflake was melting in the palm of her hand too.

Primula beamed. “It really is snowing! Come on, let’s go! If they notice it too, then the peace and quiet out here will be over.”

They set off towards the river and before long, the few small snowflakes that had been falling became many.

By the time they reached the Brandywine, millions of thick, fluffy flakes were whirling around them. Primula twirled around, trying to catch them. 

Lobelia stood and watched her, laughing. “You’ll catch more if you just stand here with your hands outstretched.”

“But I want to catch _that_ one!”

Primula danced on, her blue dress billowing and her long hair whirling around as she laughed. Snowflakes caught in her dark hair and even in her long lashes. Her face was flushed with laughter. Lobelia had never seen anything more beautiful. 

Primula attempting to bake, with flour in her hair came close, or Primula as she scrunched up her nose when trying to read when she was getting too tired for it. Or perhaps Primula with her face red from carrying home heavy groceries, or looking up from tending her vegetables and grinning when she spotted Lobelia. Lobelia had never seen anything more beautiful than Primula.

The thought caught in her throat and strangled her laughter. 

Primula paused and looked at Lobelia with concern, her hair wild from dancing. “Is everything alright?”

Lobelia nodded, not trusting her voice. 

“Good. Come and join me!”

Before Lobelia could even think of protesting, Primula grasped her hands and began whirling her around. 

Lobelia’s world narrowed down to Primula and the snow. Primula’s hands warm and soft in hers. Primula’s eyes blue and narrowed with laughter. The snow whirling around them, turning everything white. Primula’s mouth grinning at her and laughing. Her eyelashes, her hair, gathering glittering diamonds of snow.

Lobelia stumbled, dizzy and overwhelmed, and Primula caught her. Primula looked at her, her mirth fading into the corners of her eyes.

“You just realised, didn’t you?” 

Primula saw the gentle look in her face and was struck my another realisation. That look with which Primula always looked at her, that grin reserved for her. Primula’s eyes always finding hers across the room.The lingering touches when Primula handed her something. 

Lobelia nodded. 

“Are you alright?” Primula asked.

“Yes.”

Primula brushed a strand of hair out of Lobelia’s face. Lobelia smiled at her.

Carefully watching Lobelia’s reaction, Primula drew closer and planted a feathery kiss on her cheek.

“You had a snowflake there.”

Lobelia scanned Primula’s slightly apprehensive face, trying to decide which of the snowflakes would be most rewarding. Something in Lobelia’s face must have betrayed her thoughts, for Primula smiled slightly. A snowflake settled on the curve of her upper lip. 

Gently, Lobelia kissed it away. Primula’s lips felt wonderfully soft beneath hers.

“Snowflake,” Lobelia whispered.

“Mh.” Primula’s eyes were still closed. “Is it gone?”

“No,” Lobelia lied.

As their lips met again, one of Primula’s hands settled on the back of Lobelia’s head. Lobelia let her hands run through Primula’s thick hair, now wet with snow. 

Around them the snow whirled, covering the ground with a thick blanket and muffling the world around them. Only the Brandywine remained a dark band in the night.

“Do we have to move to Buckland now?” Lobelia asked when they drew apart and immediately cringed at the cliché. Being so close to Primula seemed to cover all sensible thoughts with a thick blanket of snow.

Primula buried her face against Lobelia’s neck and Lobelia could feel her quivering with suppressed laughter.

“I moved away from Buckland even though I knew I loved women. I don’t intend to move back anytime soon. Unless you have the sudden urge to move here?” 

“No, not at all. Sorry, the question was silly.”

“Don’t worry.”

“Do I have anymore snowflakes on my face?” Lobelia asked. 

Primula drew back just far enough to give Lobelia’s face a critical look.

“Oh dear, yes. Lots of them.”

Primula didn’t need to be asked again and set to work.

**Author's Note:**

> There are still Arda Advent prompts for which I don't have ideas yet, so if there are any slash or femslash pairings (no incest though, sorry!) or Gen combinations you'd like to see, let me know (either in a comment or a tumblr ask, I'm ridiculoussquid) and I'll try to come up with something (Bagginshield and Thorin/Dwalin are planned anyway, so no need to request those)! If you've looked at my stories, you'll know that I mostly write for the Hobbit fandom, but I'm trying to do more LotR and Silmarillion stories too, so I'll also take suggestions for those (just no guarantees).


End file.
